


Braided Affection

by creativesavage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I also love it when couples play w/ each others hair so yeet, I love the young boys and their young skins!!!, M/M, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, genji's in here for .5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativesavage/pseuds/creativesavage
Summary: Hanzo Shimada and Jesse McCree meet by chance in an alley in Hanamura some night. They go on a date a few weeks later and McCree offers to braid Hanzo's hair. Pure Fluff.





	Braided Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! This is my 1st mchanzo fic and I'm excited to share it but also sort of nervous. FYI that this is only the 2nd pairing fic I've written that has romantic bits in it so I hope I did this decently!!
> 
> This is also a birthday gift for one of my best friends, Ann!! We met over psn and bonded over mchanzo and I wanted to write this for her birthday!! I hope you enjoy this and thanks for being great!! ♥♥
> 
> ALSO this has not been beta'd so apologies for any mistakes!! The first half was written as I was recovering from surgery rip
> 
> Enjoy!!

            Jesse McCree had only been in Hanamura for a week before he met the famous Hanzo Shimada.

            They met by chance, late at night when the streets were quiet with only the desperate and drunk roaming the streets. The young master decided to sneak out, as he sometimes did when he knew he could get away with it, and on his way back to Shimada castle he ran into trouble. A couple thugs in an alley, useless, pitiful, disgusting. If he had seen them coming, they would have been beaten and crushed into the concrete, forgotten.

            But he didn’t. The first punch came and hit him right in the jaw, knocking him over and spilling the contents of his bag all over the ground. One of the men pinned Hanzo down to the ground while another crouched down in front of his face to speak.

            “Well, well, well,” the man in front of Hanzo’s breath rotted of alcohol and cigarette smoke, causing him to grimace, “if it isn’t the Shimada’s precious heir.”

            Hanzo grunted and made a move to stand, but the man pressuring him down quickly pushed the barrel of his gun to the back of his head. Shit.

            “Whatever you want you will not get, you street rat. I suggest leaving as quickly as you came.” His said in calm rage. The man in front of him just cackled.

            “You think you’re able to make demands, pretty boy?” he lifted Hanzo up by his hair and leaned in with a wicked smile. “I don’t think so. You’ll do whatever we ask and if you don’t well, you’ll be dead. Do we have a deal?”

            Hanzo spat into the thug’s face and bared his teeth. “No deal. Go to hell.”

            The smile on the man’s face was gone and replaced with fury. He wiped the spit from his face and dropped Hanzo’s head to the ground. The other man with the gun pressed it harder into the back of Hanzo’s skull.

“Well then, Hanzo, I guess I’ll meet you there.” The crouched man stood and turned his back from Hanzo and the man pressing him down and waved his hand. “Pull the trigger.”

            Hanzo closed his eyes, tired. How could the great, powerful, and feared heir to the Shimada empire die by the hands of a couple of honorless thugs? He’s better than this. He doesn’t deserve this.

            Bang.

            Hanzo’s body went stiff and his blood cold when he heard the shot. He watched as the man in front of him fell to the ground, dead, with bullet through his head. The man pining him down shifted off him a bit and aimed the gun away from the heir’s head and towards the sound of the shot. Hanzo seized the opportunity to knock back the thug with his elbow and, once standing, finished the man off with a stomp to the throat. A low whistle of appreciation came from the opposite side of the alley, causing Hanzo to grab the dead man’s gun and aimmed it at the shadows. His voice was low and dangerous when he spoke.

            “Come out where I can see you. Now.”

            His demand was answered with the sound of spurs, which caused Hanzo to quirk a brow. When the individual who technically saved his life came closer, his anger melded with confusion. Standing only a few feet away was a man dressed in all black who donned what looked like a cowboy hat and an obvious belt buckle that shimmered in the low light of the alley. Hanzo also noted the glowing red sight on the man’s gun that he just put in his holster and the lit cigar in his mouth. The mystery man lifted his arms up in surrender, attempting to show that he was no threat.

            “Now, darlin’, how would I benefit from killin’ you after I just saved you?” the cowboy’s voice was smooth like honey, drawling on all the right syllables and could lull someone to sleep in how soothing it was. “I’m no threat to you. Please, just put the gun down so we can talk.”

            Hanzo gave the man a once over and sighed before setting the gun back on the ground. The cowboy seemed to take that as a small sign of trust and took a step forward. Now that he was closer, Hanzo could see his features more clearly. Short, messy, chestnut locks framed his face along with sideburns and soul patch directly under his lower lip. His dark eyes shined, friendly and open. He was…attractive. _Very_ attractive. The cowboy extended a hand and it startled Hanzo out of his thoughts.

            “The name’s McCree. Jesse McCree.” Jesse said with a smile. Hanzo eyed the hand before taking and shaking it. He then noticed the tattoo on his forearm. _You are full of surprises, aren’t you, Jesse McCree?_

Jesse redacted his hand and went to rub his neck sheepishly. “If you don’t mind me askin’, what’s your name?”

            Hanzo entertained the thought of answering with a false name, but decided against it. McCree was being honest with him, he should be honest in return. “Hanzo.”

            Jesse gave a soft smile. “Hanzo, huh?” Hanzo felt his face heat a little at Jesse’s lovely voice saying his name. “Well, that’s a nice name for a man as gorgeous as yourself.” He added with a wink.

            Hanzo stared at the gunslinger, incredulous. This man comes out of nowhere, saves his life, and is now flirting with him while two corpses litter the ground below them? Not that Hanzo didn’t mind it of course, he knew how gorgeous he was and took no offense in people pointing it out, but the setting was…less than ideal. A little flustered, Hanzo picked up the bag he was carrying off the ground and after checking the state of the items in it turned to Jesse.

            “I am sorry, but I need to head home.” Hanzo watched as Jesse’s smile fade and felt and pang of guilt in his stomach. “It’s late and as much as I am grateful for you saving my life, I need to leave.” He turned away to walk back to the castle and only made it a couple feet before Jesse caught up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Hanzo froze at the contact and Jesse removed his hand while muttering an apology.

 

            “Wait, Hanzo, before you go,” McCree took out his phone from his pocket, tapped on it a few times, and then offered it to Hanzo, “would you mind giving me your number? I know we just met and all, but I would love to get t’know you better and maybe…go out some time?” The last part of his question was said so carefully, like if he would’ve phrased it any other way Hanzo would’ve ran away.

            The young master gazed down at the phone offered to him and smiled slightly. He was right about Jesse McCree being full of surprises, but, then again, when was he ever wrong? Hanzo took Jesse’s phone, brushing his fingers over the others purposefully and heard a small gasp from the other man. Hanzo tapped on the bright screen quickly and then handed the phone back to McCree. With one final goodbye, Hanzo headed home while Jesse stood in alley watching him leave.

            When he snuck back into Shimada castle, Hanzo first stopped by Genji’s room to deliver the way to sweet treats that he asked him to get. After some interrogation over why Hanzo had a cut and a bruise on his face (“Did you get into a fight with the Rikimaru floaty? Or was it that a cherry blossom petal hit your face and messed you up?” “Genji, please shut the hell up.”), he headed to his room to get ready for bed. Once settled, he checked his phone, and to his pleasant surprise, saw he had a text message from none other than Jesse McCree.

            **Jesse McCree:** _heya hanzo! I was wondering if tomorrow u would like to meet for lunch? my treat! also I was serious about the getting to kno u part. it would be a crime if I wasn’t, right? ;)_

Hanzo chuckled at the message and felt a pang of affection in his chest. The logical side of his brain told him to abandon this dalliance, focus on training, focus on becoming the Master of the Shimada clan, focus. Hanzo told the logical part of him to fuck off, to let him be happy and enjoy this, even if it may not last. He texted back quickly, fingers dancing across the screen.

            **Hanzo Shimada:** _I would love to. If you don’t mind, I would like to meet you at the local arcade at 12 pm. And, if we’re being honest, I was hoping you were serious. A man with exceptional skill and good taste would be a shame to let go._

The heir smirked as he hit the ‘send’ button and turned his phone over to go to sleep.

            When Hanzo awoke the next morning, the first thing he saw was an excited series of messages from McCree, confirming their meeting for today. Hanzo was so happy and full of smiles that he completely ignored Genji barging into his room.

            “HOLY SHIT, ARE YOU SMILING?” His brother screamed when he saw Hanzo’s expression.

            _This is going to be a long week_ , he thought and went from being excited to annoyed and scolding his brother.

 

* * *

 

            Over the next few weeks, Hanzo and Jesse had fallen into a comfortable rhythm of very frequent meetings, texts, and, of course, flirting. Hanzo found himself sneaking out more just to be in McCree’s company. It was risky and, hell, if his father ever found out, both he and Jesse would be punished harshly for it, but for once in his life, Hanzo didn’t give a damn about his father’s opinion. Jesse made him feel human, made him feel like he was more than an heir. Every time they were together, he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. He laughed and smiled more than ever and always felt lighter after spending even just a second with the gunslinger. Hanzo liked Jesse a lot, and, if Hanzo wasn’t so proud and stubborn, he would even admit that he was falling in love with Jesse McCree every day.

            This Sunday morning, Hanzo invited Jesse to a small piece of property owned by his family on the outskirts of Hanamura. The land was gorgeous with stunning green grass and tall, vibrant cherry blossoms that scattered across the ground. In the center of it all was a large koi fish pond that Hanzo visited on a weekly basis to clear his mind. The whole place meant a lot to Hanzo and what better way to show how much he cared about Jesse than to take him here?

            As soon as they arrived at the koi pond, Jesse came up behind and wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s waist. He leaned into the embrace. “This is a beautiful place, Han. I ‘ppreciate you takin’ me here.” McCree nuzzled into Hanzo’s neck, causing an affectionate sigh to leave the young master’s lips.

            The two men sat beside the pond and watched the koi fish swim and dance around each other. Jesse ran his fingers through Hanzo’s long, soft, and silky hair while Hanzo closed his eyes and hummed a song that he cannot even remember the name of.

            “Hey, sweetheart?” Hanzo opened one eye at McCree’s voice. “Have you ever put your hair in a braid?”

            Hanzo tilted his head to the side, thoughtful. “I cannot say I have. I do not do much with it except maintain it.” He turned to face Jesse. “Why do you ask?”

            McCree shrugged. “Thought you’d look amazing with your hair in a braid, that’s all.” He must have noticed the interest in Hanzo’s eyes as he offered, “If you want, I can do that for ya. Wouldn’t be trouble at all.”

            Hanzo smiled at him. “I would like that very much, Jesse.” McCree returned Hanzo’s smile with his own bright one. Hanzo faced forward as Jesse began working on his hair.

            If there’s one thing Hanzo Shimada is certain McCree likes about him, it’s his hair. Ever since their first date, Jesse always found ways to touch Hanzo’s hair, whether it be to tuck it behind is ear or to run his fingers through it while telling him a story of his past. Hanzo absolutely loved the feeling of McCree’s fingers running through his hair. A simple sign of affection, but a much loved one.

            As Jesse began working on the braid, his calloused fingers working gently through his raven hair, Hanzo’s curiosity got the better of him. “Where did you learn to do this? I doubt they teach you this in Blackwatch.”

            Hanzo felt the gunslinger laugh behind him. “That they _definitely_ do not.” The laughter was suddenly cut short as McCree thought of how to answer Hanzo’s question. He spoke again, this time more serious. “When I was younger I lived with my mama and my younger sister. My sister loved havin’ her hair in a braid, said it made her prettier than the rest of the girls at school.”

            Hanzo hummed for him to continue. “One day my mama sat me down and told me I needed to learn how braid hair, for both mine and my sister’s sake. So I did. Even learned how to add pretty lil’ flowers to it to make it look better.

            “After I left home and joined Deadlock, I never really braided hair that much. Didn’t need to.” He fumbled with a few strands of hair and laughed a bit, embarrassed. “I may be a bit out of practice though, darlin’, so apologies for any pullin’.”

            Hanzo shrugged. “It’s fine. Thank you for telling me.”

            “Y’know, for what it’s worth, I’m glad that I’m doing this again. Especially for you. Feels nice doing something as simple as this for someone you care about.” Affection swelled in Hanzo’s chest at the admission and couldn’t help but smile widely.

            They spent the rest of the time swapping stories and sharing comfortable silences, sometimes letting the sound of wind be the only sound passing between the two of them. When McCree finally finished the last braid, he patted Hanzo’s head. “All done!” He voiced proudly.

            The couple stood up and walked over to edge of the pond to view Hanzo’s reflection.

            He was in awe.

            The braid was perfectly done with cherry blossoms intertwined with the hair. It hung over his shoulder and made the young master look incredibly soft to compliment his hard facial features. Seeing himself like this took his breath away and all he could do was stare.

            “Absolutely stunning.” The affection filled comment caused Hanzo to turn his gaze toward McCree, only to see him looking right at him, expression full of appreciation. Hanzo’s eyes widened even more and found himself unable to look away from his intense gaze. There was something right about all this and that needed to be acted on. Now.

            Hanzo said ‘screw impulse control’ and rushed into McCree, causing the couple to fall over. Before McCree could say anything, he cupped his gunslingers face and reached down to steal a kiss. Jesse was surprised at first, but the quickly reciprocated, pulling Hanzo down closer so that there was little to no space between them. When they finally broke away, they were both smiling from ear to ear.

            “I love it.” Hanzo said as he reached down for another kiss, which Jesse happily accepted.

            _I love you_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :'D
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed!!
> 
> Catch me on tumblr at scxtterarrows.tumblr.com


End file.
